A business service provider (BSP) may provide infrastructure to store and manage business data for its enterprise clients instead of the client investing in such infrastructure. A business application may be provided to the client from the business service provider that displays fields associated with the business data. For example, the business application may present the name of a contact in a contact field.
Additionally, the client may allow users (e.g., employees of the client) or company partners to create a “mashup” component that incorporates data from multiple sources. For example, business data such as client addresses could be joined with snapping data from a third-party service and shown in a single interface hosted on the business service provider. In some instances the binding between the mashup and business data is created by the BSP. This may lead to a lack of customizability, if for example, a client wants to use a piece of business data in a mashup that the BSP has not bound.